


First Kiss

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were on a date after volleyball practice, walking around a park. Hands brushing, the wind blowing through their hair, it was perfect. Only one thing could make it better
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 33





	First Kiss

It was the end of volleyball practice on Friday at Karasuno, so the crackhead squad was bouncing off the walls.

“TANAKAAAA LET’S GET RICE CAKES AFTER PRACTICE” Noya jumped in front of Tanaka as he tried to pack up the net.

He dropped the net, hands flying in the air.

“RICE CAKESSSSS FROM COACH’S SHOP!!!! LET’S GOOO!!!” he yelled, and the two found themselves in a jumping match, completely disregarding the clean up that needed to be done.

On the other side of the gym, Kageyama and Hinata were collecting stray volleyballs that had flown from their end of practice serving practice.

“So” Kageyama turned to face Hinata, “do you still want to go to the park before dinner at your parents”

“Of course!” Hinata cheerily replied, lightly bumping his shoulder into his new boyfriend’s before wheeling the ball cart over to Suga.

“We’re still going to the park, should I do it?” Hinata whispered. Ever since their first successful freak quick shot, Hinata had become aware that the sparks he felt when playing volleyball weren’t just from his favorite sport. They were from the handsome setter that was perfectly in sync with him as well. The way he felt Kageyama look at him when he was spiking the ball, or when he occasionally got a high five from Kageyama set his heart rate soaring, and he was still in disbelief that he had agreed to be his boyfriend in the first place.

“Yes, I think it’s the right time. And you both seem to want it, so you should” Suga reassured, resting a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “he really likes you, trust me. He’ll like it”.

Kageyama saw this interaction from across the gym, but didn’t think much of it. (a/n: cute naive kags)

The team finished wrapping up practice, and everyone headed their own ways. Kageyama and Hinata headed towards the park, both feeling a heightened sense of nervousness then they would hanging out before they started dating. They walked down the road that lead towards the park a few blocks from Hinata’s house.

“Tsukkishima had better stop being such a stuck up dumbass or he’ll never be able to block Ushijima’s spike” Kageyama thought out loud.

“That’s probably in the hands of Yamaguchi, he seems to be the only one that can get through to him besides Daichi and Suga” Hinata responded, secretly worried that Kageyama would snap during practice at some point and start a fight.

“I hope Yamaguchi gets through to him then because there’s no way I’m losing against Shiratorizawa”

“There’s no way we’re losing against Shiratorizawa”, Hinata corrected, reminding Kageyama that he isn’t fighting alone anymore like he did in middle school, “But we won’t. I think once we get to the match and he realizes just how strong Ushijima is he’ll get his poop together”

“Say shit, dumbass, you’re in high school now”

“You’re so vulgar Kageyama!!”

“Shit!“

“Poop!”

“Shit!”

“Poop!”

“Whatever dumbass, but if people make fun of you for sounding like a child I’m not standing up for you” Kageyama settled, knowing that Hinata never gives up with things like this.

A comfortable silence fell between them, and Kageyama felt something brush against his hand. He looked down to see that it was none other than Hinata’s hand, and a hot blush instantly covered his face. He heard Hinata giggle, and the blush only deepened.

“I wonder how red you’ll get if I do…this!” He teased, grabbing Kageyama’s hand in his own, interlacing their fingers and swinging them in the small space between them.

As expected, Kageyama’s face was covered in a bright red, and this only made Hinata blush as well. They’d held hands a few times before, but it still made him nervous. The fact that Kageyama liked him back was something he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to fully comprehend.

They continued to walk, shortly after arriving at the park. They walked around the secluded path, admiring the trees that had recently come back into bloom. They talked about how school was going, how Hinata’s sister was, and of course, about volleyball. All the while secretly admiring how the other looked with the wind blowing through their hair, and how their eyes sparkled when they spoke about volleyball (and for Hinata, his sister as well). They both were completely taken by each other, and were so happy that they had overcome their rivalry and taken their relationship to where it was.

They continued down the path, and soon found a bench.

“Should we sit for a while? I’ll text my mom and ask when she wants us back for dinner” Hinata offered, heart quickening knowing that this would be his chance to finally kiss his boyfriend.

Shoulders touching, a silence once again falls over the boys, however this time it was a silence of (sexual) tension, and nervousness.

“Hinata, I-“ but he was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against his own. Kageyama thought his heart stopped, but before he knew it he felt himself kissing back, unaware he would know how. He’d thought about kissing Hinata plenty, daydreaming in class when Hinata would doodle little cartoons on his papers, and during water breaks at practice when hinata would use the bottom of his shirt to wipe sweat off his forehead, exposing his subtly defined torso. But he didn’t realize that he’d, actually get to kiss him. He knew they were dating, but the idea of kissing Hinata seemed so special and surreal he never thought he’d be able to work up the nerve to do it.

But here he was, lips pressed against his boyfriends as they sat there. Kissing. His brain finally regained a bit of function, and he felt his hands moving up to cup Hinata’s face. He’d never touched his face before, it was smoother than he imagined. He stroked Hinata’s cheek with his thumb, feeling his mouth move as his lips continued to move in sync with his own. He moved his other hand around the back of Hinata’s head to run his fingers through his hair. It was soft, softer than his own, and he felt like he could run his fingers through it forever.

Hinata felt this, and swore he could have melted into Kageyama right there. He had no idea kissing would be this nice, and wanted to keep kissing Kageyama for the rest of his life. The way his thin lips fit together with his own made it feel like they were meant to be. And when he felt Kageyama’s hands move to his face, and through his hair?! Hinata almost died right there on the spot. He hoped that Kageyama would be good at kissing, but he never could have guessed that he’d be this good.

This went on for a few minutes, but Hinata’s brain soon pointed out to him that he didn’t know how to breathe in this situation, so he tore himself away from his boyfriend’s lips and rested their foreheads together.

He smiled, and looked up at Kageyama’s face. His cheeks had a light red blush, something Hinata found incredibly cute.

“I hope that was okay, I just had been thinking about it for a while and I talked to Suga and he said he thought it was a good idea and-“

Kageyama cut off his ramble with a single, light kiss, and responded “yeah, it was really nice, dumbass”.

Hinata chuckled, and turned to rest against Kageyama’s chest. They sat like this for a while, breathing together and looking at the scenery, occasionally talking about this or that.

“Wait, did your mom ever text you” Kageyama suddenly remembered that they had somewhere to be.

“Oh shoot I forgot, let me check” Hinata replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “She said she’s ready for us whenever, we can hang out in my room until dinner is ready”.

“Okay, let’s head over then and we can watch a movie or something” Kageyama responded, standing up and lacing his fingers between those of his boyfriend.

“Sounds good” Hinata smiled, and they started to walk back to Hinata’s house, both feeling remarkably happy with the adrenaline from their first kiss.


End file.
